Angel
by Mekabella21
Summary: Hinata and Noya have been dating for two years. Noya has an accident that takes is memory away of the past 3 years. Can Hinata win his heart again? Will Noya ever remember his love for Hinata? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I will never forget the day I received that call. It couldn't have come at a more worse time. I actually had my phone off not wanting to be bothered by anyone or anything. I was on my way to work when I decided to turn my phone on. I see I have more than 20 missed calls, what the hell is going on? I look and see I have missed calls from Asahi and Sugawara. I begin to worry as I decide to call Asahi first.

"Hello," says Asahi.

"Hey," I reply stuffing my wallet into my jeans. "Is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright!" he exclaims. "I have been calling you."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone," I explain grabbing my car keys. I close and lock the door to my small apartment.

"I get it, trust me," said Asahi. "There has been an accident."

"Accident?" I question.

"It's Noya…" I feel my heart drop just hearing his name.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"He was hit by a driver when he was crossing the street" explains Asahi. "He didn't sustain any broken bones but he did get a head injury."

"Oh my god…." I muttered covering my mouth from the shock. I can feel the tears running down my face as my face as sobs finally release from my throat.

"I knew you would be upset," Asahi said sadly. "You can come to the hospital to see him. We are at the main one close to campus."

"Okay," I exclaim my voice breaking through my sobs. "I will see you in 20 minutes! Let me call my job."

"Hinata wait…." I end the call calling my job right away. They're very understanding at the bookstore and let me off for the next two days. I only wanted today off but I will take the extra day my boss is offering. I drive to the hospital completely distracted the whole way there. The past weekend keeps playing through my mind over and over. Why didn't we just come to an agreement? Why did I decide to turn off my damn phone? I find a decent parking space quickly making my way into the hospital. Halfway down the hall on the first floor, I see Asahi. He waves at me spotting me from far. It takes everything in me not to run towards him.

"Asahi," I say lowly. He is standing there looking like the tallest person in the room. He is actually wearing his hair down, a tee and some jeans with sneakers.

"I figured I would meet you down here," he explains. "I was trying to tell you something important before you hung up on me."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologize. "My boss was nice enough to allow me two days off. I mean I don't understand how something like this could happen." Asahi sighs.

"Some young girl new to driving made a right-hand turn without looking," he explained as we get on the elevator. "She is very apologetic but her parents were so mad. I guess I don't blame them I mean she could have killed him."

"It's a miracle he doesn't have any major injuries," I reply.

"Yeah," said Asahi. "Um as I was saying he has a head injury and will need to have cared for a few days."

"I can take care of him," I volunteer. "He is my boyfriend after all."

"I know," sighs Asahi. "The thing is Noya has some memory loss…" I look at him.

"Okay…" I say slowly. "So are we talking a couple of days…weeks…"

"Years," says Asahi. I feel my face drop.

"What?" I question as the elevator stops on the 5th floor. We walk out of the elevator and I follow Asahi. "Like years? Seriously?"

"Yeah," he says. "I mean I don't even know how he is going to go home with how he is right now." We get to his room and I see Noya is sitting on the bed looking out the window. There are already flowers and balloons wishing him well. Shit, why didn't I think to get him something? He turns towards the door seeing me his face lights up with the grin I love so much.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed.

"Hi," I replied thinking his memory loss is not that bad.

"Did you bring any sweets with you?" he asked as I walked over. "Asahi won't bring me any candy!"

"You don't need it," said Asahi.

"Whatever," said Noya waving him off. "Can you believe this? They think I don't remember anything. I remember things just fine." I don't know what to think about this.

"You know how doctors can be," I state sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Yeah," sighed Noya. "I hope this doesn't mean that I won't be able to play in the final game."

"Final game?" I question.

"Noya, I told you we graduated 3 years ago," explains Asahi.

"Nonsense," says Noya. "I would remember that." He stares at me smiling wide. It dawns on me that he doesn't know we're dating. Noya looks at my hand. "Hey that's a really pretty ring, almost looks like mine." He holds out the necklace that he keeps our promise ring on. I can feel myself blushing not knowing what to say.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"So Noya," said Asahi. "Hinata and I can take turns staying with you at your apartment until you are good to go."

"I still find it hard to believe I graduated," he mumbles. "I do think it's awesome I have my own place!"

"Yeah…" I chuckle nervously. I can't believe this is happening.

"Do I have a car?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "It was either a car or your own place, you decided to get your own place."

"Sounds about right," says Noya thoughtfully. He looks at me smiling completely unaware of how much I'm hurting behind this. "I don't think I need looking after that."

"We talked about this," said Asahi.

"Yeah yeah," says Noya. "Can you at least run and get me some tea. I can't have coffee but they okayed me to have tea. They both have caffeine in it so what is the difference."

"Alright I will get your tea," said Asahi. "Hinata, do you want anything?" I shake my head no and he is out the door. I turn back to Noya who is looking at me intensely.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies slowly. "I think….man this is so weird."

"I know," I agree.

"So did we win the championship?" he asked. "Did I play? I mean where are the rest of our teammates? Asahi wouldn't tell me anything."

"Should I even be telling you anything?" I asked concerned.

"It's my fucking life," he snaps. "I don't see what is wrong with me wanting to know what the fuck happened." I grab his hand giving it a squeeze before he pulls away from me like I zapped him. I can't stop the sadness that is creeping in.

"We did go to the championship and win," I tell him. "It's on YouTube if you want to see it."

"Seriously!" he exclaimed. "God I wish I could remember it. Alright once I get rid of Asahi you have to show me." I nod in agreement not sure if I should be doing this but he seems to be willing to take on the memories. I will have to get more information from Asahi. "So I know Asahi said that it is either you or him that will care for me but I would rather it be you." I'm taken back by this but thrilled at the same time.

"You don't want Asahi to help you?" I asked.

"So far I like you doing it better," he snorts. "At least you are trying to allow me to have a little fun."

"You know how Asahi is," I laugh. "He is just concerned about you."

"Um hm," says Noya beginning to play with the ring on his chain spacing out. He looks at me looking serious. "It's not like I don't remember who I am completely, just the past couple of years. I just need…." I'm not sure what is happening as his eyes roll in the back of his head with him hitting the pillow. I get scared and called for the nurse. The nurse enters the room at the same time as Asahi.

"I was gone for 5 minutes!" he exclaims. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" I exclaim.

"He's okay," said the nurse checking his vitals. "He is probably overwhelmed."

"What did you say to him?" asked Asahi sitting Noya's tea on the nightstand.

"I told him that we did win the championship his 3rd year," I explain. "He was saying how he wanted me to help him."

"You're his boyfriend correct?" asked the nurse. I nod yes. "Asahi told me about you. Can you tell me more about the conversation?"

"Uh, he was saying how he wanted me to help him at home and that was mostly it," I explained.

"He may have experienced some memories coming back," explained the nurse. "You're more than welcome to share stuff with him but it may be too much for him at moments."

"He is begging for us to tell him what has happened in his life" I reply. "I mean he seems like himself beside not remembering our relationship."

"I know it seems that way but you still must be careful," explained the nurse. "He may remember with time or he may not."

"What do you mean?" I asked now frightened.

"Sometimes people never regain their memories," says the nurse calmly. "At least he remembers who he is."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just don't tell him too much at once. He is going to need the support of all his friends and family. It may seem like it is not a big deal but it is." I sit there thinking about everything the doctor said. I don't even know how to feel right now. The thought of Noya never remembering us is heartbreaking. The nurse leaves the room and Asahi is staring at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know…." I mutter blinking back tears.

"Noya told me about your fight," he states. I sigh in response. "I think this is ridiculous. I mean you both have fucking promise rings. Why not move in together?"

"I like my independence," I replied. "I worked hard to obtain my own place and I like having my space."

"Does it feel worth it?" asked Asahi. I feel this pain in my heart that unbearable. I get up to leave when Noya grabs my wrist. I look down at his hand before looking at his face. His eyes slowly open.

"Where are you going?" Noya asked. Asahi rushes over to the bed.

"Noya," he says.

"I'm fine," Noya replied. "I just got a little dizzy. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" I lied with the guilt kicking in. "Um, when will you be checking out?"

"I think in 3 days or something like that," said Noya. "You're going to come to get me right?"

"It depends on if I have to work," I replied. "You know I would." Noya smiles looking more like himself. God, I'm so nervous. I have no idea what to do or how I'm going to handle this. I will do my best for Noya's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

1 WEEK LATER

I don't even know how to explain this. This whole thing is insane. Noya is in the 'we are best friends' stages. It's so weird seeing him resort to his high school self and not who he has grown into. His job has given him light duty. He works in a warehouse helping ship out packages. At least it is nothing where he has to think so hard. He seems to like having something to do during the day. At the moment I'm picking up his dinner and Sugawara decided to keep me company.

"You know I'm enjoying being around Noya like this," he laughs.

"It's not funny," I reply. "Although he is more entertaining for sure."

"He makes me feel young," smiled Sugawara as he grabs some strawberries.

"You're not that old Sugawara," I chuckle grabbing some blueberries for Noya. He likes them with his oatmeal in the morning.

"You will understand when you're my age," he signs.

"Oh please, 3-year difference, big whoop," I reply. We make our way to the meats grabbing a few things. I think I will do mash potatoes tonight, a nice pot roast. I hope Noya can hold out, he might be okay since I will be getting to his apartment before him.

"Is it where being in his apartment so much?" asked Sugawara.

"Not really," I replied. "The only difference so far is him wanting to play a lot of video games, wanting to play volleyball, but that's it mostly."

"I would hate it if my boyfriend didn't remember me," said Sugawara. "At the same time, you are getting a fresh start."

"Noya is naturally shy!" I exclaimed as we neared the checkouts. "You saw how hard it was for me to get his attention the first time."

"It wasn't that hard," said Sugawara. "You already had his attention, you just had to convince him to date you."

"That was hard work," I state remembering clearly how it took 6 months to convince him. He was in denial for the longest time that he even had feelings for me. He thought we were just best friends, comparing me to Asahi. I roll my eyes at that.

"Sorry," apologized Sugawara. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore issue for you. Asahi was saying something about you two having some type of disagreement." I frown.

"It's whatever now," I replied. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," says Sugawara. "I just want you guys to be happy. You two are one the strongest couples I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Stop being stubborn and move in with him."

"I'm scared okay," I admit shaking a little. "I mean what if I move in and he hates me. Most people that move in together end up breaking up." I begin to set my items on the belt.

"It will be okay," he said. "If you guys have been together for this long I doubt you moving in together would cause that much damage."

"You saw what happened to Kimko and Tanaka," I point out. "How about Kuroo and Tsukki. They moved in with their partners and bam, relationship over." Sugawara sighs.

"I moved in with Daichi and things are just fine," he said. "You can't compare your relationship to others. You have to learn to make the relationship work best for you and the person involved." As always Sugawara is right. I love Noya, I really really do but I love him to the point I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I check out saying my goodbyes to Sugawara. I get to Noya's apartment which is 15 minutes from where I live. I put up the food before pulling everything out to get started on dinner. Everything is in full swing when Noya comes through the door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey," I say waving from his loveseat.

"Today was awesome!" he exclaimed. "I remembered something."

"What!" I exclaim hopping up off the sofa. "What did you remember!"

"I remembered when I first got a promotion at my job," he replied. "It's funny how you were the first person I told over my parents." I blush remembering how that night ended.

"Did you remember anything else?" I ask.

"No," he replies pulling his shirt off. "I just remember those main things. I was so happy."

"That raise is what helped you to get a place of your own," I explain to him.

"Right," he says. "I'm going to get in the shower. Dinner smells amazing by the way." I look at Noya's cut body and for the first time in a while, I feel aroused. I decided to busy myself with checking on the meal. The mash potatoes are done first. I made sure to add a little milk and butter. I would add some pepper and a little garlic but I don't want to overdo it. Noya comes out of his room dressed in shorts and a tee.

"How was your shower?" I ask. His shower was pretty quick but they usually are as long as I'm not in there with him.

"It was great," he said walking into the kitchen. He looks into the pot on the stove. "God that looks so good."

"It will be," I replied smiling. Noya comes and sits next to me on the sofa.

"So what will be going over today?" he asked. Every day I reveal something that Noya doesn't remember. He looks forward to these but my mind is not there right now.

"Is it okay if we take a break tonight?" I asked.

"Aww come on," begged Noya. "This is the best part of my day."

"I know…" I say feeling bad. "You actually like this zombie show, would you like to watch?"

"Zombie show?" he questions.

"Yeah," I reply. "Quick story, since we worked so hard on volleyball we didn't have much time for TV. So the summer before your freshmen year in college you spent the summer watching a ton of movies and shows."

"Sounds like me," he states. "Where you there?"

"For most of it yeah," I replied looking at him. "You really got into horror and suspense. You became obsessed with The Walking Dead."

"I don't remember…." he mutters. "Can we watch it right now?"

"Sure," I said turning on our firestick. I go to Netflix pulling up the show. Noya looks pretty interested and isn't asking any further questions. I glance at him and his face is turning red. "Noya, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, everything is fine…." he whispers before taking a deep breath. "Go ahead and put the show on." I'm not buying what he said but I follow instructions. I get back comfortable on the couch starting from season 1. Noya curls into my side and I have to restrain myself from wrapping my arms around him. Noya is soon enjoying the show as if he is seeing it for the first time, well he kind of is. Everything is going well until I feel Noya's hands on my thigh. I shift my thigh so his hand falls off. Noya puts his hand back there and I repeat the motion. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked like I didn't know.

"Do you not liking me touching you?" he asked. "For us to be friends sometimes you're so…tense around me."

"It's just been a long day," I explain. "Not only that most friends are usually not this close."

"I and Asahi are," he laughed. "He is a big old teddy bear." I can't help but laugh because Asahi is really nice and cuddly. I look at Noya and he is blushing again. "I don't know why but I like being close to you. It's hard to explain. It's why I want to keep my hand…there if that is okay." I nod yes not able to say no to that. Maybe it will help him to remember us. Noya puts his hand back on my thigh laying his head on my shoulder.

I can feel him relaxing into against my body. It does bring me great comfort to know that he is at least happy to be around me and I bring him a sense of calm. We get back to watching the show with the apartment smelling more delicious at the moment. Noya moves where his lips brush my shoulder. I tense my body trying not to get hard. I take a deep breath but I don't mistake the kiss on my shoulder. I look down at Noya as he lifts his eyes up at me.

"N-noya…." I choke out. I'm looking at him and it feels like he remembers me. He leans up closer to my lips.

"I feel like I want to kiss you," he whispers shaking a little. "T-this is not normal for friends is it."

"I-It depends," I said swallowing hard. Noya looks at me bringing his lips to mine. The kiss reminds me of our humble beginnings. When Noya was still nervous to be with me despite the fact we were dating. I should not be kissing him but it feels like it has been too long.

"Ahhh…" moans Noya. "I did something like this…before….it feels….good." Noya goes back to kissing me as if he is learning how to do this all over again. "Nghhhh…." His moans are driving me crazy.

"Ba…" I had to stop myself short of calling him babe. Noya's hand grazes by my dick causing me to pull away. "I-I'm going to go c-check on dinner." I walk away quickly trying to adjust my hard on. Oh god. I close my eyes taking a deep breath before focusing on the roast. It is coming along well and only needs another and a half. I begin to shake, afraid to go back into the living room. "Noya, do you think you can handle turning off the roast at 7:45?" He looks over at me.

"Yeah I can handle that," he asked looking at me.

"Great," I replied. "I need to go."

"Why?" he asked getting up off the loveseat. "Is it because of what I did?" Yes.

"No," I lie knowing damn well my face is giving me away. Noya rushes over to me grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Please don't leave. I felt like I was remembering, I always feel like I'm remembering who I am every time I'm with you." I feel my heart breaking. Noya's hands move to cradle my face. "It's weird….our friendship feels so different, more emotional, stronger than Asahi and I. Asahi and I have always had each other backs so I'm confused on that but right now I don't mind. I like the way it makes me feel." I blink back the tears.

"O-okay" I stutter.

"Can you stay the night too," pouted Noya.

"Noya…." I whine.

"Please," he begged still holding my face in his hands. I don't get to answer as we hear a knock at the door. Noya releases me walking to answer his door. "Asahi, what are you doing here."


	3. Chapter 3

"How to come and check up on my best friend," he smiles while walking inside. "Aw smells so good in here."

"Hinata is cooking pot roast!" exclaimed Noya. "Did you know he was such a good cook?"

"Yeah," said Asahi. "He learned from the best."

"I know you're not saying you," said Noya going to sit down back on his loveseat. We both laugh at his obvious joke.

"No," said Asahi. "His mother taught him to cook."

"Your mom is so awesome for that," said Noya. "My mom didn't teach me how to cook."

"That's because you wouldn't listen," smiled Asahi. There is no room for me on the loveseat so I take a seat on the floor.

"Asahi, Hinata was sitting there," said Noya.

"It's fine," I replied.

"I didn't know sorry," apologized Asahi.

"It's fine," I repeat. Asahi takes notice of the TV.

"Oh god, you are watching that zombie show?" he says.

"Yeah, isn't it great," giggled Noya. "I don't remember watching it but I'm loving it so far." He notices Asahi looks uncomfortable. "Do you not like the show?" Asahi shakes his head no as I grab the remote backing out of the show. "I guess we can watch something else. What else did I get into?"

Ashai begins to tell Noya what other shows he likes. I begin to space out. I have never stayed the night at Noya's. He would want me to but I didn't want to play house let alone move in together. It was something we started to argue about before he asked me if we could move in together. I put my head down feeling so depressed all over again. I'm glad when dinner is ready. They are sitting in front of the TV while I sit at the table. I can see from the table but it's not a comfortable angle. Doesn't matter, it was hard for me to pay attention to anyway. Halfway through eating Noya comes over and sits across from me.

"What?" I ask.

"You never answered my question," he said. Damnit, I was hoping he forgot. I think about what Sugawara said earlier. I guess I could try. As far as Noya is concerned we're friends.

"Yeah I can stay," I replied. "It's only because I'm off at the bookstore!" Noya breaks out into his wide grin. He reaches across the table grabbing my hand.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Noya. "It will be like a sleepover."

"Except the rest of our old team isn't here," I replied. I look in the living room and notice that Asahi went to the restroom.

"Come back in the living room with us," he says.

"I will when I'm finished eating," I inform him.

"Sit in front of me okay," he says. I begin to smile nodding yes. I focus on the rest of my meal as my heart begins to swell. Asahi picked some cartoon family-friendly movies he wanted us to check out. Something we would all enjoy. The movie did good in the states. It's called The Boss Baby. I must admit it is pretty funny.

"I'm going to get going," said Asahi standing up and stretching once the movie concludes. "Glad you guys enjoyed the movie."

"I must admit it was not that bad," said Noya. "Thanks for joining us for dinner."

"Anytime!" he exclaims. "I'll see you later Hinata." I wave goodnight to Asahi as I go to clean the kitchen. I would love more than anything to wait until morning but I'm trying to get into the habit of doing it the same night.

"Did you need any help?" asked Noya.

"Oh no," I replied. "I got it. You go ahead and get comfortable in bed. You have to work tomorrow morning unlike me."

"So true," he droned. "Alright, I will see you in there." I remind myself not to panic because he does have an extra futon I can sleep on. Once I'm happy with how the kitchen looks I stagger to the bedroom. Noya is already in bed looking like he is well on his way to being sleep. I notice he did not set up the futon. I could go to where I know it is located and it's gone!

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Hinata…" states Noya. I turn away from the closet towards him. He is patting the bed beside him and I know I'm making a not so happy face. "What's wrong?"

"I..u-um…"

"I'm tired….." announced Noya. "I don't want you sleeping on the floor. I'm sure you slept in this bed before." In more ways than one. I walk over to a draw pulling out some lounge clothes I keep here. "I was wondering who's those were? They aren't my style." I don't know how to respond to him regarding this, I just climb into the bed. "Hinata," I turn away from him.

"Yeah," I say softly.

"I feel like you're hiding some things," he says sleepily. 

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he says. "It's just a feeling I get. It's so weird…"

"You seem to be doing fine," I encourage. "Get some sleep, we can talk more about this in the morning."

"Promise me," he says. "Will you be here in the morning?" Now I turn over.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I have this memory of you always leaving halfway through the night," he says slowly. "I mean it's still fuzzy but better than nothing right." He yawns. "We can talk more about my happy memories later." Noya closes his eyes and I start breathing again.

I finally manage to drift off to sleep which was really hard to do. Being so close to Noya, breathing in the same space, him wanting to cuddle. He is starting to remember things. I really do need to tell him about us. I mean what if he remembers that fight before he remembers anything else. So much on my mind, so much to think about.

I awake knowing it is only 5 am. This is usually the time I stir in my sleep. My body is still expecting me to get up and play volleyball. I don't blame my body after so many years of practice. I slowly open my eyes looking around the room allowing them to adjust to the dark. I look down at Noya, he is still sleeping peacefully. I go to use the bathroom before returning to the bed. I lay down wondering if I can will myself to go back to sleep.

"Hinata," says Noya softly. I look at him and his eyes are still closed. Is he awake?

"Yeah Noya," I say quietly. He slowly opens his eyes.

"We dated, didn't we?" he asked.

"What makes you ask?" I say trying to keep my voice even. Noya rubs his eyes.

"The way you act around me," he says slowly blushing. "The moment we had last night. I felt like we did it before."

"We did," I admit. Noya still looks a little sleepy. He starts to smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Did we not have a good relationship? It felt good?" I bit my lip feeling really bad.

"We have a good relationship," I tell him. Noya shifts closer to me in the dark.

"I know so," he smiles. "I tend to remember more when you touch me."

"I'm sure there is more to it than that," I replied. "It can't be that simple." Noya leans over me bringing his lips close to mine.

"Do you want to help me get my memories back?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed not believing he would ask me that.

"Hmmm, promise?" he questions. I nod my head yes. "No matter what?" I nod my head yes once again not sure if I should be agreeing to this. Noya runs his hand lightly over my abs.

"H-hahhh….." I moan in surprise. He leans into my neck close to my ear.

"I like hearing you like this," he whispers. "I wonder how often did I make you sound like this. Let me see if I can remember." He begins to run his hand over my stomach and up to my chest, he stops to tease my nipple between his two fingers.

"Noya….haa….haaa…." I whine.

"I remembered us kissing for the first time…" he explains. "I remembered when I was in the shower. It's why I wanted to kiss you early. I want to kiss you some more….always more." Noya leans into my neck and begins to lick in a small area before sucking it.

"A-arrghh…." I moan reaching my arms up to grab onto his shoulder. So many memories in his touches. I wonder if he remembering anything at all. I want to be good and not take things too far but I'm struggling to keep my legs closed. I can tell Noya is smiling into my skin causing me to shake lightly. "Noya…."

"A-ahhh…haaa….." moans Noya before pulling away. I look at him to see if he remembers everything. I guess he can remember some things because his face becomes very red and clearly embarrassed. He is panting but still looking at me. "H-hinata…." He bits his lip as he pulls his dick out of his shorts. God, I haven't seen it in so long. I lick my lips reminding myself to be good. Noya straddles me and grinds his dick against mine.

"Mmngghhh…." I moaned arching my back slightly.

"H-hinata….a-ahhhh…..mmmm….." moans Noya as he begins to thrust his arousal against mine. I reach my hands up grabbing Noya's waist.

"W-we should stop…." I stammered trying to gain control of the situation.

"D-don't you feel good?" asked Noya.

"Of course I do," I reply. "I just think we should wait until you remember everything."

"There is a chance I won't…" said Noya looking down at me.

"Don't say that….." I choke out.

"It's the truth!" exclaimed Noya. He grabs each of my wrist pinning them beside my head. "I know I like you…." Noya leans down rubbing his nose against mine. "Nghhhh….I want to cum." On instinct, my hips thrust up. "You want it too?"

"W-when you can remember me fully…." I whine. I'm breaking down because I want nothing but to be buried deep inside of Noya right now. Noya begins to thrust his hips against mine causing my dick to feel everything. "A-ahhhh….oh god…"

"You have been taking good care of me," he whispers in my ear. "Let me take good care of you, I want to."

"Ngghhhhh…." I cried in protest despite my dick getting harder. Noya reaches down pulling my dick out of my shorts. His fingers wrap around my dick pressing both of us together. He begins to move his hand up and down. "A-aaghhh…" Being with him….in this way for the first time in weeks. It feels so good. He is going to make me cum just by his hands.

"This….ahhhh….." moans Noya continuing to move his hand. "This is like the first…mmmmm…..sexual experience we had together." I look at Noya not sure if I'm surprised or happy that he remembered. Noya and I hooked up for the first time when we were suppose to be studying for midterms. At this point, I knew he liked me and I liked toying with him just a little. It was cute seeing his face go all red, listening to him stumble over his words. He finally felt brave enough to make a move. Noya thrust his hips into his hand. "Sooo….gooodddd..." he moans.

I close my eyes finally letting my body experience what it hasn't in a long time, pleasure with my boyfriend. Noya's hand seems to be remembering things just well as he continues to move up and down breathing these sexy little noises into my ear. I'm loving every second of it. The heat is beginning to build in my lower groin.

"Noyaaaa…..haaaa…..hahhhh…." I moan knowing I'm close. I begin to arch my back into the feeling that is continuing to build. Noya's hand loosens on my wrist. I struggle to get my eyes to focus on him. His eyes are closed, mouth open, face flushed, he's going to cum soon. My eyes travel down to his moving waist, hips thrusting forward, that's it for me. "Argghhh…ahhhhh…." I don't have a chance to tell Noya that I'm cumming. I close my eyes riding my orgasm. I feel Noya lips on mine causing me to open my eyes.

"Hin….nghhhhh…." he moans. "C-cumming…..ahhhh…." I can feel his essence on my stomach causing me to moan lowly. Noya finally stops moving his hips panting hard. "Oh god, I think that was better than the first time." He begins to laugh and I chuckle along with him. Noya climbs off of me as I sit up and watch him walk to his nightstand grabbing some tissues. "Here" he hands me a couple.

"Thanks," I reply taking the tissues and wiping my stomach down. I look at Noya as he sighs sitting down on the bed. "Are you okay? Did you remember some more?" Noya turns to look at me.

"I remember that I'm very in love with you," he admits blushing. "God I can't believe I'm in love and it's with you." Now I'm blushing as I look away. "You love me too don't you?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" I question him. "I do love you, a lot."

"I had to make sure," he replied turning to face me on the bed. "I mean me not remembering everything has to be hard on you."

"Sometimes," I admit. "At times I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again." Noya blushes further. I grab my phone looking at the time. "You have another 15 minutes before you have to get ready for work."

"I know," he drones laying back into the bed. "Cuddle with me until it is time for me to go." I smile as I lay down and snuggle next to Noya. I will need to tell him about our fight. I feel so bad that we could have just moved in together and have our happy ever after. I'm not going to think about that right now. Let me just enjoy our time together.


	4. Chapter 4

3 WEEKS LATER

Things actually weren't awkward with Noya following our little moment together. He actually suggested that we recreate some of our dates. Recreating them was too hard so we basically just dating again as if we did not before. Today we are meeting some of our friends in the park to play volleyball his idea of course. I see Bokuto waving wildly as we get closer.

"He's awfully happy," says Noya.

"Yeah," I reply. "He has a really good job and is in his last year at school."

"I see," says Noya. "You're going to be on my team right?"

"Of course," I reply. We walk up to Daichi who is sitting at the picnic table.

"What's up stranger," I greet slapping him on the back.

"Don't give me that," chuckles Daichi. His eyes land on Noya. "Hey buddy how are you?"

"Don't talk to me like that," says Noya. "I'm fine." I take his hand to calm him down. Our friends know what happened to Noya but Daichi is just being Daichi. Noya is becoming more of that firecracker I remember.

"Well alright then," says Sugawara. "We are only waiting for Kuroo."

"So he is coming!" exclaims Bokuto. Bokuto and Kuroo are really close since they go to the same school. Kuroo tends to not tell Bokuto everything while Bokuto is an open book when it comes to him. Noya walks off to exam the net.

"How is he really doing?" asks Daichi.

"Well…"I reply. "It depends on what you mean. I mean he is certainly trying to do better…"

"What's wrong?" asked Bokuto. "You look so sad." I put my face in my hand before looking up.

"The guy I love isn't really himself," I reply. "I mean he remembers some things but not everything and I just want my boyfriend back." Noya is walking over to us so I fix my face.

"Where is Kuroo?" asks Noya. "I'm ready to play."

"Right here!" yells Kuroo jogging over. "Sorry, I'm late. Some plans over. So let's get to it because I got somewhere to be."

"Come on man," says Bokuto. "Can't you take a break and chill with us."

"I'm doing that now," says Kuroo. Bokuto is pouting as he walks over to the net with his ball.

"What was that?" asked Sugawara looking after Bokuto.

"Uh nothing," says Kuroo. "He is just being emotional. Let's get the game started." Kuroo walks away with us all giving each other a look. I walk over taking a side with Noya and Daichi. Sugawara joins Bokuto and Kuroo. Daichi serves first and it doesn't take long for things to increase. Noya is playing like he did back in high school. Not like he slowed down afterward anyway. I know he is going to hurt like hell tomorrow. Everything was going to good until….. SMACK!

"Noya!" I scream running over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Kuroo. He just hit Noya in the head with the ball. Had it been Sugawara hitting the ball I would be worried but Kuroo's serves are so forceful. Noya is laying in the sand as we run over.

"Do you think we need to take him to the hospital?" asked Bokuto as they join me. I'm on my knees lifting his head into my lap.

"Noooo….." cries, Noya.

"Babe are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," he mutters. I see a red spot forming on Noya's forehead.

"Noya I'm sorry," says Kuroo.

"Well this game is over," says Sugawara. I nod in agreement. I can tell Noya is dazed because I know he would have wanted to keep playing.

"Daichi," I replied looking up. "Can you carry Noya to the car?"

"Of course," he replies. Daichi picks up my before easily compared to me. I follow them to the car. I get in the back seat with Noya laying in my lap.

"So sorry that went the way it did," says Sugawara as they start towards my apartment. I am petting Noya's hair as he rests in my lap.

"It was fun for a little while," I sigh. Daichi looks at me in the mirror.

"Don't worry buddy," he says nicely. "Everything will be okay." I nod hoping Noya is okay. We pull up to the apartment complex and Daichi brings Noya up to my apartment laying him on my bed. He actually fell asleep on the way there.

"God we really need a bath," I state walking back into the living room.

"I think you should let him sleep," says Sugawara softly. "I hope he really is okay."

"Me too," I reply.

"You should talk to him about how you feel," says Daichi. "It sounds like you are really stressed out."

"I'm not but…. I don't know," I mutter. "I just miss him, the way he was. I almost wish we hadn't fought that day and I just moved in with him."

"Do you want to move in with him now?" asked Sugawara.

"In a heartbeat," I replied. "Just because he doesn't feel like my Noya doesn't mean that I don't care about him."

"It's okay," replies Daichi patting my shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright." I just nod walking over to the front door.

"Thanks for today anyway," I reply. "Maybe the next time things will go smoother."

"Yeah," says Sugawara. "Maybe Bokuto and Kuroo would have patched things up."

"I don't know about that," says Daichi opening the door. I'm thinking something went down between Bokuto and Kuroo but I'm not going to think on it too hard. I lock the door after they leave heading straight to my room. I see Noya sitting up rubbing his head looking over at me.

"You don't feel like I'm your boyfriend," he says sadly. My heart drops.

"It-s….it's complicated…."I say slowly. Noya rubs his hair.

"I thought you liked me better like this," he states.

"What?" I question. "What do you mean?"

"I have had my memory for two weeks," cries Noya rubbing his eyes. I run over climbing onto my bed grabbing his hands. He snatches away.

"You hurt me all over again," he says through sniffles.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you…."I mutter. "I can't believe you remember everything…"

"You seem to like me better when I was younger acting," says Noya.

"I do," I admit. "But I also like the person you became." I grab his hand again and this time he lets me. "Yuu, I love you. I love you so much and almost losing you…..it scared me." I see a slow smile creep to his face.

"I love you too Shoyo," he replies. "Do you hate me for not telling I remember everything?"

"No!" I exclaim. "I'm just glad you do remember everything and you love me." Noya leans forward kissing me. I slide my hand up to his cheek deepening the kiss.

"Make love to me Shoyo….." he moans.

"We need to shower," I reply. Noya tilts his head blushing.

"Okay," he says softly. I begin to chuckle. I slide off the bed as does Noya. We toss off our clothes walking to the bathroom. I get the water going and make sure we have our towels before climbing in. I watch Noya as he showers and I know I want to be with him, I need to be with him. Noya turns around looking at me. "Need me to wash your back?"

"Yeah," I reply. I turn around and Noya begins to softly wash over my body. I can't help but think what would I have done had he not remembered our relationship. I mean….I just don't know. I come out of my thoughts feeling Noya's lips on my back. "Yuu…ahhhh….." He reaches his arms around my waist taking my dick into his hands. I allow him to stroke me for a little while before I turn to face him. "Let's finish up." He nods before kissing while pressing his hot wet body into my mine. I groan into the kiss holding him tighter. I would take him right now in this shower if I wasn't afraid to bust my ass. I pull away from Noya although I don't want to. I get out of the shower first drying off as Noya is right behind. Noya walks into the room sitting on the bed looking at me. "Lay down…" Noya usually takes charge but I want to be at front of this. Noya looks hesitate but lays down. I appear over him looking into his eyes. He begins to blush as he slides his hands into my hair.

"Are you sure you're not upset?" he asks.

"Positive," I replied before kissing him. I wanted to search his eyes and ensure it was really Noya I was looking at and he is there, all there. I slide my tongue into his mouth greedily before sliding my hands down to his waist rutting against him.

"Mmmpphhh….." moans Noya. "Shoyo….." I roll my hips against him feeling his dick against mine as his grip on my hair tightens. I continue to kiss Noya with everything in me because we aren't promised tomorrow. I groan as I reach over to grab the lube and condoms. Noya seems to not want to stop kissing me but I need both hands.

"W-wait…"I mutter. I pull away from him.

"You're going to put it in right?" pants Noya.

"I may need to stretch you," I replied. "It's been well over a month since we have been together."

"Yeah, we," he blushes. "It doesn't mean I haven't done anything on my own." I get his hint putting the condom on before lubing it up. I lean over close to Noya's mouth.

"You were thinking about me when played with your ass right?" I tease running my tongue over his lip.

"Ahhh…" moans Noya. "Yessss…..mmmpphhh….." Noya leans up kissing me wrapping his arms around my neck. I push his legs back lining my dick up at his entrance. I begin to push forward watching Noya for any discomfort.

"Nnngghhh…"I moan. He is still tight but not impossible. He stares back at me moaning intensely.

"Haaahhh….." moans Noya. I start kissing him as I continue to make my further inside of him. I moan into his mouth as this moment feels even more special.

"Ahhh…..haaaa…."I pant as I begin to roll my hips. Noya arches his back moaning right away. My boyfriend has never looked better. He moans his arms from around my neck with his hands grabbing my ass. "Ahhhh…..fuckkk…..mmmm….." He just helped me to go deeper inside.

"That's it…..ahhhh….." he moans arching his back. I lean down licking his neck as I continue to roll my hips. Noya and I have had sex plenty of time but it has never felt like this. There is certainly more passion for sure. Noya begins to twitch around my dick bringing me closer to my climax.

"Ahhhh….Yuu…"I moan. "I'm…..hahhh…I'm going to cum…..ahhhh….." Noya body begins to shake as his ass begins to grip me tighter.

"Right there Shoyo….." he pants. "Ohhh…..cum deep…ah-ahhhh…." I begin to thrust my hips hitting Noya's spot. "Haaaahhh…..shitttt…..aaarrggghhhh….." I glance down watching his cum land on his stomach. My eyes roll into the back of my head as my orgasm takes.

"Ohhhh….Yuu….."I moan pumping my release deep inside of him. "Arrrgghhh…..hahhh….." I keep thrusting until I can't anymore. I bury my face in his shoulder still trying to recover my breathing. Nothing is heard at the moment but our breathing.

"Shoyo," says Noya quietly. "Can we move in together? I….I know the last time I asked I was aggressive and didn't respond well." He leans into the side of my head with his own. "I love you and I just want to be close to you. I feel like when I didn't remember you stayed around more."

"Awww Yuu," I put turning to look at him. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I do love you and we can get a place together."

"Really!" exclaims Noya. "You mean it? You're not doing this because you feel bad are you?"

"No," I reply. "I regretted it from the moment I said no. I was just too stubborn to admit it but then you ended up in that accident…..I never got a chance to tell you." Noya smiles before leaning in kissing me softly.

"You're my angel Shoyo," he says softly as he begins to play with my curls. I can't help it as my heart swells. I don't understand how he thinks I'm his angel. I feel like I barely did anything. It is amazing how my Noya found his way back to me. I nuzzle my nose against his looking forward to seeing every day going forward.


End file.
